The displays of some augmented reality systems superimpose virtual objects or information on a real scene or in combination with real objects. These systems do not always take into account the different lighting characteristics of the virtual or real objects. Because the lighting directions of the virtual and real environments may be different, the displays produced can appear unnatural.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.